Wesele Figara/Akt IV
SCENA I Cienisty ogród z dwoma altanami po lewej i prawej. Noc. Basia sama Nr 24 – Cavatina L’ho perduta... Basia (niosąc papierowy lampion i szukając czegoś na ziemi) Zgubiłam ją... gapa ze mnie! Ach, gdzie ona może być? Nie mogę jej znaleźć... A moja kuzynka... I pan, co oni powiedzą? SCENA II Basia, Figaro i Marcelina Recytatyw Figaro (wchodząc z Marceliną) Basiu, co się stało? Basia Zgubiłam ją, kuzynie. Figaro Co? Marcelina Co? Basia Szpilkę, którą pan mi kazał oddać Zuzannie. Figaro Zuzannie? Szpilkę? (ze złością) A ty, dziecinko... Już się uczysz... (spokojnie) Robić wszystko tak doskonale jak robisz? Basia Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły? Figaro Nie widzisz, że żartuję? Popatrz... (Przez chwilę przeszukuje ziemię pod nogami, wcześniej zręcznie wyjąwszy szpilkę z sukni lub kapelusza Marceliny, potem daje ją Basi.) Figaro Oto szpilka, którą Hrabia kazał ci oddać Zuzannie, a która była użyta do zapieczętowania bileciku. Jak widzisz wiem o wszystkim. Basia Po co więc pytasz, skoro wiesz wszystko? Figaro Chciałem usłyszeć jak pan zlecił ci to zadanie. Basia W żaden nadzwyczajny sposób. „Chodź, dziewczyno, zanieś tę szpilkę pięknej Zuzannie i powiedz: ’Oto szpilka sosnowa’." Figaro Acha! Sosnowa! Basia Tak, a potem dodał: „Uważaj, żeby nikt cię nie zauważył." Ale ty nie wygadasz? Figaro Bądź pewna. Basia Zresztą to nie twoja sprawa. Figaro Nie, nie moja. Basia Pa, kochany kuzynie. Idę po Zuzannę a potem po Cherubina. SCENA III Figaro i Marcelina Figaro (otumaniony) Matko! Marcelina Synu! Figaro Ginę! Marcelina Uspokój się, mój synu. Figaro Ginę, powiedziałem. Marcelina Cierpliwości, cierpliwości i jeszcze raz cierpliwości! Wiem, że sprawa jest poważna i wymaga namysłu. Ale zauważ, że nie wiesz z kogo tutaj zakpiono. Figaro Ach! Ta szpilka, matko, to ta sama, której on szukał. Marcelina Prawda... Ale to powinno najwyżej skłonić cię do ostrożności i podejrzliwości. Jednak nie wiesz czy tak naprawdę... Figaro Więc mam się na baczności: przynajmniej znam miejsce schadzki. (Zamierza wyjść.) Marcelina Dokąd idziesz, mój synu? Figaro Pomścić wszystkich mężów. Do widzenia. (Wychodzi w furii.) SCENA IV Marcelina sama Recytatyw Marcelina Prędko ostrzec Zuzannę... Wierzę, że jest niewinna. Ta twarz... To skromne obejście... Jednak jeśli się mylę... Ach! Kiedy naszego serca nie zatwardza własny interes, każda kobieta jest skłonna stanąć w obronie innej, przez tych niewdzięcznych mężczyzn tak srodze prześladowanej. Nr 25 – Aria Il capro e la capretta Marcelina Cap i koza Żyją zawsze w zgodzie, Baran owcy Nigdy nie wypowie wojny. Najstraszliwsze bestie Z lasów i łąk Obdarowują swoje towarzyszki Spokojem i wolnością. Tylko nam, biednym niewiastom, Choć tak kochamy mężczyzn, Odpłaca się zdradą, Traktuje się tak okrutnie. (Wychodzi.) SCENA V Basia sama, niosąc owoce i ciasto. Recytatyw Basia „W altanie po lewej" chyba powiedział. To ona, to ona... A jeśli on nie przyjdzie? Ach, jacyż oni wspaniałomyślni! Z trudem wydębiłam pomarańczę, gruszkę i ciastko. „Dla kogo to, dzieweczko?" „Dla pewnej osoby, panie!" „Tyle sam wiem." No cóż: mój pan go nienawidzi, ale ja go bardzo kocham! Kosztowało mnie to całusa... I co z tego? Może ktoś mi go odda... (Słyszy, że ktoś nadchodzi.) No to po mnie! (Ucieka i ukrywa się w altanie z lewej.) SCENA VI Figaro, później Bartolo, Basilio i robotnicy Figaro (sam w płaszczu i z latarnią) To Basia... (Słyszy, że ktoś nadchodzi.) Kto to? Basilio (wchodząc z Bartolem i grupą robotników) Ci, których prosiłeś, żeby przyszli. Bartolo (do Figara) Jaka zacięta twarz! Wyglądasz jak spiskowiec. Po kiego diabła te wszystkie dziwne przygotowania? Figaro Wkrótce zobaczycie. W tym miejscu Odprawi się wesele Mojej cnotliwej żony I wielmożnego feudała... Basilio A, ładnie, ładnie! Już rozumiem co się święci. (na stronie) Poradzili sobie beze mnie. Figaro Wy po prostu Zostańcie w tym miejscu. Tymczasem Pójdę wydać kilka rozkazów I wrócę za kilka chwil. Kiedy zagwiżdżę, wszyscy przybiegnijcie do mnie. (Wychodzą wszyscy poza Bartolem i Basiliem.) SCENA VII Bartolo i Basilio Basilio Zachowuje się jak opętany. Bartolo Ale co się dzieje? Basilio Nic: Hrabiemu podoba się Zuzanna. Ona zgodziła się z nim tutaj spotkać, a to nie podoba się Figaro. Bartolo A co, miałby ścierpieć to w milczeniu? Basilio Kiedy tylu innych już ścierpiało, On by nie mógł? Zresztą posłuchajcie: Co on może zyskać w ten sposób? Na tym świecie, przyjacielu Spór z potężnymi Jest zawsze niebezpieczny: Oni mogą stracić bardzo wiele i wciąż wygrać. Nr 26 – Aria In quegl’anni, in cui val poco Basilio Gdy byłem młodszy i brakowało mi doświadczenia, Rzadko używałem rozsądku. Byłem równie gwałtowny, Byłem głupcem, którym już nie jestem. Lecz wraz z czasem i niebezpieczeństwami Zjawiła się Pani Rozwaga I wszelkie kaprysy i szaleństwa Wybiła mi z głowy. Blisko małej chatki Przywiodła mnie pewnego dnia; Zdjąwszy ze ściany W tym spokojnym ustroniu Skórę osła, „Weź to" rzekła „drogi synu!" Po czym znikła, zostawiając mnie samego. Kiedy zdumiony Oglądałem jej dar, Niebo się zachmurzyło, Rozległ się grom, Zmieszana z gradem Spadła ulewa, Spadła ulewa. Lecz moje członki Okryć zdołałem Oślą skórą, Którą od niej otrzymałem. Gdy skończyła się burza Nie uszedłem dwóch kroków Gdy straszliwa bestia Zjawia się na mej ścieżce. Już, już mnie sięga Łakomą paszczą, Już na ratunek Straciłem nadzieję. Lecz odrażający odór Mojego odzienia Odebrał bestii Cały apetyt, Więc zniesmaczona Odstąpiła ode mnie. Taką naukę Otrzymałem od losu: Że krzywd, niebezpieczeństw, Zniewag i śmierci, W przebraniu osła Łatwiej uniknąć. (Wychodzą.) SCENA VIII Figaro sam Nr 27 – Recytatyw i Aria Tutto è disposto Figaro Wszystko gotowe, Czas już chyba bliski. Słyszę, że ktoś nadchodzi... To ona... nie, nikogo nie ma... Noc jest ciemna... A ja już zaczynam Odgrywać żałosną rolę Zazdrosnego męża... Niewdzięczna! W dzień Naszego wesela... On czytał z przyjemnością, a ja patrząc na to Nieświadom, śmiałem się sam z siebie. Och Zuzanno, Zuzanno! Jak bardzo przez ciebie cierpię! Z tą szczerą twarzyczką... Z tymi niewinnymi oczętami... Kto by uwierzył! Ach, zaufać kobiecie to zwykła głupota! Aria Aprite un po’ quegl’occhi Otwórzcie oczy, Mężczyźni nieostrożni i nierozsądni, Spójrzcie na te kobiety, Zobaczcie czym one są. Okrzyknięte boginiami Gdy rozpalają wasze zmysły, Otrzymujące hołdy Składane przez otumanionych. Wiedźmy rzucające uroki, By sprawić ból, Syreny śpiewające By nas utopić. Turkawki wabiące By nas oskubać, Komety świecące By nas oślepić. Cierniste róże, Chytre lisice, Łagodne niedźwiedzice, Przewrotne gołębice. Mistrzynie fałszu, Przyjaciółki kłopotów. Udają i zwodzą, Miłości nie znają, Nie znają litości, Nie, nie, nie, nie! Dalej nie mówię, Bo wszyscy to wiedzą! (Wychodzi.) SCENA IX Hrabina, Zuzanna, Marcelina i Figaro osobno (Wchodzą Hrabina i Zuzanna, każda przebrana w ubranie drugiej i Marcelina.) Recytatyw Zuzanna Pani, ona mi mówi, Że Figaro tu przyjdzie. Marcelina Już tu jest. Mówcie trochę ciszej. Zuzanna Podczas gdy jeden słucha, drugi Ma zaraz się tu ze mną spotkać. Zaczynamy. Marcelina (Wchodzi tam gdzie weszła Basia.) Ja schowam się tutaj. SCENA X Hrabina, Zuzanna i Figaro Zuzanna Pani, ty drżysz. Jest ci zimno? Hrabina Noc jest wilgotna... Odejdę. Figaro (na stronie) Zbliżamy się do wielkiej kulminacji. Zuzanna Pod tymi drzewami, Jeśli pani pozwoli, Zostanę na świeżym powietrzu na pół godzinki. Figaro (na stronie) Świeże powietrze! Hrabina Zostań tak długo jak zechcesz. (Kryje się.) Zuzanna (na stronie) Ten łobuz mnie śledzi. Też się zabawię: Odpłacę mu za to, że we mnie zwątpił. (głośno) Nr 28 – Recytatyw i Aria Giunse alfin il momento Zuzanna Nadeszła wreszcie chwila, Kiedy będę mogła swobodnie cieszyć się Uściskami mojego ukochanego. Niemądre skrupuły, Odsuwam was od siebie, Nie pozwolę wam zepsuć mojego szczęścia! Och, jakże na moje miłosne zapały, Pięknością tego zakątka Ziemia i niebo odpowiadają! Jakże noc chętnie została moją wspólniczką! Aria Deh, vieni, non tardar Ach, nadejdź, nie zwlekaj, najdroższy, Nadejdź gdzie miłość rozkoszna cię wzywa, Nim wzejdzie i zabłyśnie księżyc, Póki noc jest ciemna, a świat spokojny, Gdzie szemrze strumyk, gdzie szepcze wietrzyk, Których słodka melodia ożywia serce, Gdzie śmieją się kwiaty, a trawa jest chłodna, Gdzie wszystko sprzyja rozkoszom miłości. Nadejdź, ukochany, a w cieniu tych drzew Uwieńczę twoją skroń różami. SCENA XI Hrabina, Zuzanna, Figaro i Cherubin; później Hrabia Recytatyw Figaro (na stronie) Podła! Więc to tak Mnie oszukiwała? Nie wiem czy to sen czy jawa. Cherubin (Wchodzi nucąc.) La la la, la la la, la lera. Hrabina (na stronie) Młody pazik. Cherubin Kogoś słyszałem. Wejdę Gdzie weszła Basia. (Zauważa Hrabinę.) Och, tu jest jakaś dama! Hrabina (na stronie) Ach, to pech! Cherubin Pomyliłem się! Teraz po płaszczu, Który rozpoznaję w ciemności widzę, że to Zuzanna. Hrabina (na stronie) A jeśli teraz nadejdzie Hrabia? Okrutny losie! Nr 29 – Finał Pian pianin le andrò più presso Cherubin (na stronie) Powolutku, po cichutku zbliżę się do niej. To nie będzie czas stracony. Hrabina (na stronie) Och, jeśli teraz nadejdzie Hrabia, Cóż za katastrofa nastąpi! Cherubin (do Hrabiny) Zuziu... (na stronie) Nie odpowiada, Chowa twarz w dłoniach... Chyba mam okazję napsocić. (Bierze ją za rękę i zaczyna ją pieścić; Hrabina próbuje się uwolnić.) Hrabina (zmieniając głos) Zuchwalcze! Impertynencie! Natychmiast stąd zmykaj! Cherubin Złośnico, okrutnico, Już wiem po co tu przyszłaś. Hrabia (z oddali, wyglądając czegoś) Oto moja Zuzanna. Zuzanna i Figaro (oddaleni od siebie) A oto podrywacz. Cherubin (nadal do Hrabiny) Nie bądź dla mnie taka okrutna. Zuzanna, Hrabia i Figaro (każdy do siebie) Ach, jakże serce mi bije! Jest z nią inny mężczyzna. Hrabina (cicho do Cherubina) Odejdź, albo zawołam służbę. Cherubin (wciąż trzymając ją za rękę) Daj mi całusa, co ci szkodzi. Zuzanna, Hrabia i Figaro (każdy do siebie) Poznaję po głosie, że to paź. Hrabina (jak wyżej) Domaga się całusa, co za zuchwałość! Cherubin A dlaczego nie miałbym otrzymać tego, Co Hrabia dostaje codziennie? Zuzanna, Hrabina, Hrabia i Figaro (wszyscy do siebie) Uparciuch! Cherubin Co za mina! Pamiętaj, że byłem wtedy za fotelem. Zuzanna, Hrabina, Hrabia i Figaro (ciągle każdy do siebie) Jeśli ten nicpoń będzie nalegał, To zrujnuje nasze plany. Cherubin Tymczasem spróbujmy... (Paź próbuje pocałować Hrabinę; Hrabia wkracza pomiędzy nich i sam otrzymuje całusa.) Hrabina i Cherubin Wielkie nieba! Hrabia. (Cherubin chowa się tam gdzie jest Basia.) Figaro (na stronie) Muszę sprawdzić co się dzieje. Hrabia Żebyś więcej tego nie próbował, Przyjmij to w zamian. (Hrabia chce spoliczkować Cherubina. Wtedy nadchodzi Figaro i otrzymuje policzek.) Figaro (na stronie), Zuzanna (słysząc plaśnięcie śmieje się), Hrabina i Hrabia Ach, dobrze mi/mu tak, Za moją/jego ciekawość/bezczelność. (Figaro odchodzi) Hrabia (do Hrabiny) Skoro nareszcie odszedł zuchwalec, Zbliż się do mnie, kochanie! Hrabina Jeśli tego chcesz, Oto jestem, panie. Figaro (na stronie) Jaka posłuszna kobieta! Jaka dobra żona! Hrabia Daj mi rączkę. Hrabina Oto ona. Hrabia Najdroższa! Figaro Najdroższa?! Hrabia Jakie urocze paluszki! Jaka delikatna skóra! Aż przechodzą mnie dreszcze, Rośnie moje uwielbienie. Zuzanna, Hrabina i Figaro Jest ślepo zadurzony, Jego rozum się zaćmił I oszukuje zmysły. (Następnie wszyscy czworo, z Hrabią powtarzającym swoje wersy.) Hrabia Poza posagiem, ukochana, Przyjmij ten brylant, Który ofiaruje ci kochanek Na dowód swojej miłości. (Daje jej pierścionek.) Hrabina Zuzanna jest bardzo wdzięczna Swojemu dobroczyńcy. Zuzanna, Hrabia i Figaro (każdy do siebie) Wszystko idzie doskonale! Ale najlepsze jeszcze nas czeka. Hrabina (do Hrabiego) Panie, zbliżają się pochodnie, Widzę ich blask. Hrabia Wejdźmy tu, moja piękna Wenus, Chodźmy tu się skryć. Zuzanna i Figaro (każde do siebie) Oszukiwani mężowie, Chodźcie i podziwiajcie. Hrabina Po ciemku, mój panie? Hrabia Tak chcę. Wiesz, że nie żeby czytać Chcę tam wejść. Figaro (na stronie) Ta zdrajczyni idzie za nim. Nie ma już wątpliwości. (przechodzi) Zuzanna i Hrabina (na stronie) Niegodziwcy są w pułapce. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Hrabia (zmieniając głos) Kto idzie? Figaro (ze złością) Ktoś! Hrabina (cicho do Hrabiego) To Figaro. Muszę iść. Hrabia Idź. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę. (Hrabia znika między drzewami, a Hrabina wchodzi do altany po prawej.) Figaro Wszędzie cisza i spokój. Weszła piękna Wenus Szukać przystojnego Marsa, A ja jako współczesny Wulkan Złapię ich w sieć. Zuzanna (zmieniając głos) Hej, Figaro, cicho! Figaro Och, to Hrabina... (do Zuzanny) Przyszła pani w samą porę... Sama pani zobaczy... Hrabia i moja żona... Jeśli wyciągnę rękę To zdołam ich dotknąć. Zuzanna (zapominając zmienić głos) Mów trochę ciszej. Nie ruszę się stąd na krok, Dopóki się nie zemszczę. Figaro (na stronie) Zuzanna! (do Zuzanny) Zemścić się? Zuzanna Tak. Figaro Jak, jak to zrobić? (na stronie) Jeśli ta lisica chce mnie przyłapać, To jej pomogę, To jej pomogę. Zuzanna (na stronie) Chcę przyłapać drania I wiem co zrobię. Figaro (z komiczną afektacją) Jeśli pani sobie tego życzy! Zuzanna (na stronie) Dalej, ani słowa. Dalej, ani słowa. Figaro (jak wyżej) Oto jestem u twoich stóp... Moje serce płonie żarem. Rozejrzyj się wokół... I pamiętaj kto cię zdradził. Zuzanna (na stronie) Jak mnie ręka swędzi! Jestem wściekła! W furii! Figaro (na stronie) Jak mi serce rośnie! Jest wściekła! W gorączce! Zuzanna (zmieniając trochę głos) Tak bez miłości?... Figaro Prosząc o nią wyrządziłbym pani despekt. Nie marnujmy czasu, Proszę mi dać rękę... Zuzanna (Uderza go w twarz mówiąc własnym głosem.) Proszę bardzo, mój panie! Figaro Tęgi policzek! Zuzanna I to, i to, I jeszcze to, i to, i jeszcze raz! (Cały czas go uderza.) Figaro Nie bij tak często. Zuzanna (wciąż go bijąc) I to, panie łobuzie, I to, i jeszcze raz! Figaro O wdzięczne uderzenia! Och, moja szczęśliwa miłości! Zuzanna Nauczę cię, niecnoto, Bawić się w uwodziciela. Figaro (padając na kolana) Uspokój się, mój słodki skarbie, Poznałem twój ukochany głos, Który mam na zawsze wyryty w sercu. Zuzanna (śmiejąc się zaskoczona) Mój głos? Figaro Ukochany głos. Zuzanna i Figaro Pokój między nami, mój słodki skarbie, Pokój, moje drogie kochanie. Hrabia (na stronie, powracając) Nie mogę jej znaleźć, choć przeszukałem cały las. Zuzanna i Figaro Idzie Hrabia, poznaję go po głosie. Hrabia (W stronę altany, do której weszła Hrabina.) Hej, Zuzanno... ogłuchłaś... i zaniemówiłaś? Zuzanna (cicho do Figara) Pięknie! Wciąż jej nie rozpoznał! Figaro (cicho do Zuzanny) Kogo? Zuzanna (jak wyżej) Pani. Figaro (jak wyżej) Pani? Zuzanna (jak wyżej) Pani. Zuzanna i Figaro (cicho) Zakończmy tę komedię, mój drogi/moja droga, Pocieszmy niefortunnego kochanka! Figaro (głośno, rzucając się Zuzannie do stóp) Tak, pani, ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Hrabia (na stronie) Moja żona! Ach, nie mam broni! Figaro (wciąż na klęczkach) Zechciej ukoić moje serce. Zuzanna (zmieniając głos) Oto jestem, zrobię co zechcesz. Hrabia (na stronie) Ach, bezwstydni! Zuzanna i Figaro Ach, pospieszmy, ukochany/ukochana, Niech rozkosz wynagrodzi cierpienia. (Figaro wstaje i oboje idą do altany na lewo.) SCENA XII Hrabia, Hrabina, Zuzanna, Figaro, Marcelina, Bartolo, Cherubin, Basia, Antonio, Basilio, Don Curzio i służba Hrabia (zatrzymując Figara) Służba! Służba! Do broni! Do broni! (Zuzanna wchodzi do altany) Figaro (udając przerażenie) Pan! Hrabia Służba! Służba! Na pomoc! Na pomoc! Figaro (jak wyżej) Jestem zgubiony! (Antonio, Basilio, Bartolo, Don Curzio i służący wbiegają z zapalonymi pochodniami.) Basilio, Don Curzio, Antonio i Bartolo Co się stało? Hrabia Łajdak! Zdradził mnie i znieważył! I zaraz zobaczycie z kim! Basilio, Don Curzio, Antonio i Bartolo (na stronie) Jestem zdumiony i ogłupiały, Nie wierzę że to prawda. Figaro Są zdumieni i ogłupiali, Co za scena, co za zabawa! Hrabia Opór jest daremny, Pani, wyjdź! Otrzymasz nagrodę Za swoją wierność. Paź! (Hrabia chwyta Cherubina za rękę, ten się opiera nie chcąc wyjść i jest widoczny tylko częściowo. Po paziu wychodzą Basia, Marcelina i Zuzanna, przebrana za Hrabinę. Trzyma chusteczkę przy twarzy i pada na kolana przed Hrabią.) Antonio Moja córka! Figaro Moja matka! Basilio, Don Curzio, Antonio, Bartolo i Figaro Pani! Hrabia Wykryto spisek, A winna jest tutaj. (Jeden po drugim wszyscy klękają.) Zuzanna Wybacz, wybacz! Hrabia Nie, nie licz na to! Figaro Wybacz, wybacz! Hrabia Nie, nie, nigdy! Zuzanna, Cherubin, Basia, Marcelina, Basilio, Don Curzio, Antonio, Bartolo i Figaro Wybacz, wybacz! Hrabia (głośniej) Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Hrabina (wychodząc z drugiej altany) Więc ja spróbuję Prosić o wybaczenie dla nich. (Chce uklęknąć, ale Hrabia jej nie pozwala.) Hrabia, Basilio, Don Curzio, Antonio i Bartolo O nieba! Co widzę! Oszalałem! Zwariowałem! Nie wierzę własnym oczom. Hrabia (błagalnym tonem) Hrabino, wybacz. Hrabina Ja jestem bardziej łaskawa I mówię „tak." Wszyscy Ach, wszystkich nas wreszcie Szczęście czeka. Ach, wszystkich nas wreszcie Szczęście czeka. Ten dzień cierpień, Kaprysów i szaleństw, Szczęściem i radością Tylko miłość może zakończyć. Kochankowie, przyjaciele, tańczmy! Weselmy się! Zapalmy fajerwerki I przy dźwiękach radosnego marsza Pójdźmy świętować. Koniec aktu IV Kategoria:Wesele Figara